DBxStar one-shots
by I'm a Jesus Freak
Summary: Just a few one-shots for these two so the audience can give a true vote in the poll in my profile.


**Okay. You all know how I talked about a couple projects? This is the DBxStar romance project. It's only gonna be a few chapters, showing different parts of what their relationship would be like, if they are voted for the most. Enjoy!**

DB was looking at himself in a mirror. He was dressed in a suit, though, he didn't seem satisfied with it. "Are you guys sure I should be wearing this? It seems like a bit..much."

He turned to the others that were sitting in the room, which were Crane, Po, Monkey, and Mantis. Crane replied, "Well, Viper says it is, and I'm inclned to agree, since she does have expertise in this area."

DB sighed. "I know. It's just, I feel like this makes it seem like I'm trying too hard. Not only that, but this suit is uncomfortable compared to my normal clothes."

Mantis shook his head. "I still can't believe that she has any feelings for you. I mean, you are a big, cheerful goof. And she's..."

"Seemingly emotionless?" DB offered it as though he knew what Mantis was going for.

"Exactly!"

"There is more to her than meets the eye, though. She jsut has trouble showing her emotion."

"Kind of like Tigress."

"Exactly. And, he and Tigress got together."

Monkey chuckled. "Yeah, but that's a little different."

DB raised an eyebrow. "Really? Po has fighting skiils. Tigress has fighting skills. So do Star and myself. Po and I are almost always cheerful while Tigress and Star have trouble showing their emotion. Star and Tigress would both kill us if we upset them too much."

"I HEARD THAT!"

DB didn't even flinch like the others. "They are also both very scary when angry."

"Yes, but no one except yourself can tell when Star is angry. Or happy. Or scared. Or really anything other than neutral."

DB just shook his head. "Well, I guess I'd best be going. Wish me luck. I'm gonna need it." With that, he walked out for the date.

**Peach tree of heavenly wisdom, a few minutes later**

DB was standing at a picnic blanket that was laid out, watching the skies as the sun slowly descended. He smiled when he seen a familiar object flying towards him. A white ball of light. He all owed it to hit him, making him land on his back on the picnic blanket and Star laying on his chest. He simply smiled. "Hello Star."

"Hello DB. How are you?"

"Just fine. How was your trip?"

"It was good. Though, why did you let me hit you?"

DB simply shrugged. "I figured a great way to start a date would be with us simply laying on the ground, holding one another."

Star lefted herself up to look at DB. "Well, I'd have to agree." She leaned in and kissed him. They ended, and DB was smiling.

"Shal we eat?"

"Yes." She got off of him and a hint of a blush. "So, what do we have to eat?"

"Well," DB reached into the basket and pulled out a bowl of dumplings and two bowls of noodles, "This." He then snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot!" He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a bouquet of white roses, much like a magician would. "These are for you."

Star accepted them, gratefully. "Thank you." She set them down beside her while the two of them began to eat.

DB finally took the time to look at how Star was dressed. She had a white dress with golden trim along the shoulders and gold vine patterns going up the side. She had a flower behind her right ear and just a touch of make up. He smiled fondly, and blushed slightly at some of his thoughts. He decided to ask a question that had come up. "Star." She looked up and swallowed the bite she had taken. "How exactly did you fall for me?"

Star had a small, barely noticable smile grace her features. "What isn't there to like about you? You're funny, you were the first friend I've had in a long time, even though we had a rough start, even going so far as to save me. You know how to fight, are very intelligent, haven't let the problems you've faced in life hold you back, and have been able to juggle many responsibilites fairly easily. I've never met anyone like you. Not even I can juggle as many things as you have been doing for a few years."

DB shrugged. "Part of the reason for juggling so much is just the fact of them coming to me one at a time and not appearing until I had successfully established myself within them all. I saved you because I had a sense of responsibility. I may not of liked you, but we were on a team. I may not have let it show that the problems held me back, but they did. A lot more than you know." DB's head fell at the last sentence.

Star went across the blanket and pulled DB into a hug, gently rubbing his back. "You still did more than what most others would have. Even some with the same sense of duty you have. You are stronger than many others. Stronger than I could ever hope to be. That is one of the traits I like most about you."

DB pulled back and looked at her with tear-filled eyes. "I'm not strong. If I was, I never would have faced those problems! I would have been able to prevent them!"

Star just rubbed his back, gently pulling him into another embrace. "DB. Everyone has their limits. But, when I faced my own problems, I became a pillar of emotionless stone to keep from being hurt again. You faced yours and powered on, but yo let others in to help. That is your strength. You had failures, but you used that to keep from making more. You learned from your mistakes. I had to be taught by you to learn such a lesson."

DB let out a shaky breath. "At least you believe me t-" He stopped when he felt something hit his head. He looked up and seen Star had only a couple tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Because all the weight of my failures are weighing down on me."

DB managed a small smile. "Looks like we both have failures weighing on us. Let's carry them together."

Star nodded. "I'd like that."

The two sat out, just watching the sunset and then the stars coming out. DB let out a content sigh. "Star. Can I ask you a question, not counting this one?"

Star let out a single chuckle. "Of course."

"It's just that, for this date..I felt like getting in this suit would seem like I was trying too hard. Do you feel the same?"

Star was silent for a few seconds before answering. "Yes. I did believe it was a little too formal. True, it was fixed by the moment we shared, but I would have enjoyed it more, had we been in just casual clothes."

DB nodded. "So...Next time, casual clothes?"

"Most definently." The two shared a kiss. "Seems as though the author couldn't help but throw in a kiss."

DB chuckled. "Yeah. We did show the audience that a romance doesn't always need kissing."

"I agree. Though, it is enjoyable." DB just nodded in response. The two sat there in a comfortable silence, never wanting to leave. Star finally said, "I believe it is about time for me to return."

DB let out a disappointed, "Yeah." They sat there in another silence. After a while, DB asked, "So, are we gonna do this tomorrow, though a little less formal?"

"I wish I could, but I can't. What about in two weeks?"

DB nodded. "Of course. But, let's have a little different scenery, okay?"

"Okay." The two stood up, and shared another kiss. "Goodnight, my wiley coyote."

DB smiled. "Goodnight, my guiding Star." They kissed again, and Star left in the same way she came, only this time, making a heart shape in the sky. When the white light shape faded, DB smiled at the fact some stars were behind it in the same shape, shining brightly. "You truly are my guiding Star." With that, he left to go to bed.

**I think I gave myself diabetes at the end. I enjoyed writing this. A lot. Yeah..So...even if you guys do choose Wan over Star, I'll be putting up one-shots of DBxStar. Review.**


End file.
